We Meet Again
by howdareyoustealthatcar
Summary: Eleven, Amy and Rory find themselves stuck in a parallel universe, one that the Doctor has already visited. Some 10.5/Rose and a bit of 11/Rose. Comments and criticism appreciated.
1. We Meet Again

"Okay Ponds! Where to next?" The Doctor ran happily around the control center of the TARDIS, flipping buttons and pulling levers. "We could go see the third tier of the 112th moon – although the prince did get quite cross at me last time. He kept yelling about some sort of gigantic hole in his ship? Anyways, that's not important. What about back to Medieval England? King Henry owes me a favour… Oh! How about we visit the planet made entirely of gelatin? It's quite a big tourist attraction but I'm sure something exciting is happening there."

The Doctor rambled on and on about the exciting places to go while Amy sat down next to Rory and giggled at the Doctor.

"Anywhere is fine with us, as long as it's not boring." Amy said and the Doctor beamed at her.

"That's the spirit!" Instantly, the TARDIS started wheezing, taking off to their destination. The only thing was the Doctor hadn't touched anything yet.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, noticing his expression.

"I hadn't touched her yet. I never told her to move!" The Doctor started running around, trying to see what had happened, but he fell over. The TARDIS started shaking so badly it was almost impossible to stand up.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed. Rory had grabbed Amy's waist and secured them both to the railing. "Is this supposed to happen?"

"No." The second the Doctor said this, sparks started bursting from the main console. "That is **definitely **not supposed to happen." He ran around, flipping switches and doing everything he could, but it just kept getting worse. "Back away!"

They all backed away from the console and just in time too. The TARDIS main frame completely combusted and then the next second: nothing. All the shiny and flashy lights went out, the shaking stopped and they were in complete silence.

"What just happened?" Rory said nervously.

The Doctor was still, thinking in the back of his mind. This had only happened once before. Well, only happened once by accident.

"Doctor?" Rory asked again, a clear shake in his voice.

"The time vortex is gone." He said desperately. He had fixed it last time with pure luck that there was extra energy stored. That wasn't even the worst of his worries. He knew exactly where they were and he had no idea why. He had an ache in his heart thinking about it.

"Gone?" He got pulled out of his mind by Amy's worried voice. "The time vortex is _gone? _You can fix that though. You're the Doctor, you can fix anything. Don't tell me we're stuck here!" Her face was very distraught. Rory put an arm around her for comfort.

"Where is here anyways?" Rory asked.

"Look outside." The Doctor said. Rory did and to his surprise –

"21st century London?" He said in disbelief. "I mean, it is awful that the TARDIS is broken, but of all the foreign planets we could've got stuck in, this is kind of lucky isn't it?" Rory wasn't too reassured by the look on the Doctor's face.

"Yes, this is 21st century London, but not _our_ London." They stepped outside, gazing at the seemingly normal busy streets.

"What do you mean?"

"We're in a parallel universe." The Doctor didn't react to the Ponds' shocked expressions. "And I have a feeling that I know exactly which one."

A/N: This is going to be a short story. Probably only one (maybe two if I'm feeling it) chapters after this. I hope you like it :) And sorry if some of the TARDIS technical stuff is wrong :S


	2. We Meet Again 2

"So, an Alternate Universe. This should be fun, yeah?" Amy said with a big smile and pulled Rory along side her as she strolled out of the TARDIS.

"Yes, but you can't just go wandering off. Alternate universes are very complicated and dangerous. You may think you know someone, a nice old lady perhaps that you use to go to tea with every Wednesday but in this reality she could be an entirely different person." The Doctor rambled on; Amy had stopped paying attention long ago.

"Ok so we won't go chat up Mrs. Walters then." Rory said.

"Oh look at that!" Amy exclaimed, pointing at some wonky looking car driving across the street. "Let's have a look!" She grabbed Rory's hand and ran off before the Doctor could protest.

"Don't get into too much trouble!" The Doctor yelled after them. "And don't go looking for yourselves." He didn't bother shouting; they were already too far away to hear him.

The Doctor reminisced. Something he didn't do very much. He reminisced while taking a long, slow paced walk. Another thing he did not do.

He was here. The universe where he left Rose Tyler to grow old with someone else. Well, technically it was him, but it sure didn't feel that way to the Doctor. Rose Tyler, the fearless girl who travelled the stars with him. It felt like ages ago, but he could still remember every second. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, leaving her on that beach. He could have stayed with her. Travelling together until she got too tiered to run anymore. She would have gladly stayed with him, but he knew that she would be better off with his human reincarnation.

The Doctor feared that seeing her again would cause him to be selfish. He didn't know if he could bear another goodbye.

Then fate intervened and he didn't have a choice. His mind popped back into reality and he saw her walking just across the street. Rose Tyler. His heart quickened and he almost tripped over himself in the fluster. Should he follow her? Approach her? Or go back to the TARDIS and pretend this never happened? His feet made the decision for him. He was walking towards her, across the street.

Rose still looked the same. Maybe a bit more mature, a little bit taller, but she still had the beautiful blonde hair trailing down her back and the same confidence in her step. She suddenly turned to go inside a nice house on the corner of the street. The Doctor faltered and pretended to be tying his shoe as she entered the house.

As soon as she was inside, he stepped up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hello?" She answered, eyeing the Doctor. Same voice, same dazzling eyes.

"Yes, hello!" The Doctor beamed. "Very, very good to see you! I'm doing a check up of all the furnaces on this street. There was supposedly a fault in the system. Everyone makes mistakes, you know. Can I come in? Here are my credentials." He flashed the psychic paper, hoping Rose wouldn't notice.

"Ok then." She didn't sound 100% convinced, but let him in anyways. "It's been working fine for me."

The Doctor stepped in to see a lovely, homey looking place. "Very lovely home you've got here. Nice. Not too big, not too small, very comfortable." He took a seat on a sofa chair, seeming to be trying it out. "Have any kids? I see by that ring on your finger that you're married." The Doctor gave a nervous smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be checking something?" She asked, somewhat annoyed but also slightly amused.

"Yes, of course! Where is your furnace or the control panel?"

"It's over there." She pointed around the corner. "Do…do I know you from somewhere?" She asked hesitantly. The Doctor didn't say anything, he just smiled. "You remind me of someone… it's probably nothing." She got quiet, sort of laughing at herself for the idea.  
>"You know, I don't believe in coincident or accidents or whatever you want to call it." He called from around the corner. "Always trust your instinct!" The Doctor walked back around to the living room where Rose was standing. She gave him a strange look and then spoke.<p>

"I'm pregnant." She said, no more than a whisper. There was a moment of silence. "It's just – you asked me if I had any kids and I… I just found out today." A huge smile crept over her face and consumed her.

"That's wonderful, fantastic! Congratulations." He walked over to give her a hug and then stopped. She didn't even know him. "Who's the lucky man?"

"His name's John. We met 4 years ago, sort of. It's like I've known him for longer, but only actually met him 4 years ago. He's wonderful. I'm really happy."

"That's good then. That you're happy." He couldn't ignore the huge smile on her face.

"I am."

"Well, I, uh… the furnace is in fine condition. I'm all done here." He said. Rose nodded and he awkwardly made his way out door. He shut it behind him, leaving Rose to be happy with her new life. Maybe it was better that she didn't know it was him. Maybe…

"Doctor!" The sound came from behind him. It was Rose, calling out the front door. She ran out to him on the sidewalk.

"You recognized me?" The Doctor held a huge smile as he pulled in Rose for a hug.

"Of course I did. You showed me the psychic paper! What, did you think I forgot?" She laughed at the thought.

"So what do you think?" He gestured to himself, showing off the jacket, hair and especially the bow tie.

"The new hair is nice, not ginger," They laughed together, "I love the coat and the suspenders, but I'm not sure about…that." She was pointing at the bow tie.

"Hey! Bow ties are cool!" He said proudly while Rose giggled.

"Have you found anyone else?" She asked with more concern.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, don't worry about me. I always find someone."

"And have you?"

"Yes in fact I have. You'd like her. Very brave, not always one to follow the rules…" Rose smiled. "Oh, and she's ginger! Love the ginger."

"Good. You need someone to keep you in check." Rose smiled a sad smile.

"Are you sure you don't want one last spin on the TARDIS?" He said hopefully. Rose chuckled.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I have a life now, a future." Her hands drew up to her stomach. "Besides, if I went back on the TARDIS I don't think I'd ever get off." He nodded understandingly.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled. She and Rory were in the distance, walking towards them.

"So I guess this is goodbye for the last time." She said, her eyes becoming watery.

"Oh, you never know. I might stop by again."

"It's okay. I know you can't come back here any time you want. I've had my time with you. You're not coming back."

"Rose." The Doctor sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're happy?" He whispered in her ear.

She looked at the Doctor and nodded. "I am."


End file.
